Sailor moon oneshots
by Sailor Star Singer
Summary: this is a story full of different one shots for sailor moon it will be all kinds of genres based on any character on the series sometimes they'll be connected other time they won't.


_**Sailor moon one shots**_

_**Sakura: hi there I'm Sakura and this is a story full of one shots for Sailor moon I've already made a one shot story for Shugo chara and planning on making one for Tokyo mew mew if you'd like that please tell me anyway on with the oneshot.**_

_**By the way I do not own Sailor moon.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

About a year after the sailor Starlights left there was peace on earth no new enemy attacked in fact aside from a few youmas none of the senshi really had to fight however recently all of the senshi were arguing neither Luna nor Artemis knew what was going on alls they knew is that all of the sailor senshis of that solar system and yes I do mean ALL of them (well except Sailor moon she tried to stop them buuut it didn't really work) fell out over something bet they were sure they'd be back to being friends again speaking of arguing sailor soldiers they were arguing right know the room was filled with screaming and shouting Sailor moon AKA Tsukino Usagi couldn't take it anymore so she walked out of the room and outside the house completely but she could still here them so she walked away from the house far enough until she couldn't hear the voices anymore then she realized she had walked into an alleyway she was worried after all alleyways were dangerous but it was still bright out so she wasn't to worried that was until a lady with long black hair and menacing red eyes the lady wore a black dress and long black gloves her lips were painted red and her skin was pale she was very scary so Usagi screamed she was about to transform but the lady was one step ahead and attacked her with red and black energy the hit was hard so hard Usagi was easily knocked out the lady picked her up and disappeared in a flash of light she reappeared soon after in a strange place wherever they were it certainly didn't look to friendly it was clearly very old there were a lot of holes in the walls and on the floor even on the roof the lady put the sleeping Usagi in a room and left a red glow appeared around the room indicating that the lady had done something the question is what.

A few hours later Usagi woke up to find herself in a room naturally she tried to leave the room but the red glow appeared around the room again knocking Usagi back just then she heard an ominous laugh and the lady stepped into her view "I wouldn't bother trying that force field is really strong you won't be able to break it on your own" she said even her voice sent chills down your spine it was feminine that was for sure but full of venom "who are you" Usagi asked on the brink of tears "me my name is Helena I am going to take over the world but in order to do that I need the sailor senshi dead I made them argue and fight because they can not fight alone" Helena told her at that Usagi's face dropped because she knew she was right.

Back at the outers house both the inner scouts and the outer scouts realized Usagi had left and had started to argue over whose fault it was until Luna stopped them "will you just stop arguing and go look for her already there's no telling what could have happened to her" she told them making them shut up then a sinister laugh was heard and they all looked around to find it and the face of Helena appeared on the screen "scouts you're leader Sailor moon is with me if you wish to save her you must go through the forest and once you're all the way through you'll find the house she's in" she said then laughed again and disappeared "well lets go get our princess then" Haruka said pointing do the door the scouts nodded and walked out the house and were about to go to the forest when they realized there was no forest near Tokyo "she said forest what forest there is no forest here "well there is now" Minako said pointing to what was indeed a forest not a very pleasant looking one but a forest all the same "when did that get there" Setsuna asked all the others just shrugged and went towards the forest they were about to enter when they were stopped "hey don't you think it's weird she told is where to find Usagi-Chan this could be a trap" Ami said "Trap or no trap we still have to go" Michiru stated and with that all the scouts walked into the forest they weren't transformed even though if you were going to walk right into a place an enemy told you to walk into and had transforming powers you'd transform before you walked in but they didn't think of that anyway they didn't get that far when they were attacked by eight monsters.

"Mercury Crystal Power" (Ami)

"Mars Crystal Power" (Rei)

"Jupiter Crystal Power" (Makoto)

"Venus Crystal Power" (Minako)

"Neptune Crystal Power" (Michiru)

"Uranus Crystal Power" (Haruka)

"Pluto Crystal Power" (Setsuna)

"Saturn Crystal Power" (Hotaru)

"MAKE UP" (all)

They all transformed into their Super Sailor forms and started fighting them but they ended up splitting up Rei and Michiru went in one direction Ami and Haruka went in another direction Minako and Setsuna in another and Makoto and Hotaru in another and even tough they were running from monsters they still managed to argue about something.

Setsuna and Minako

Setsuna and Minako ran from the monsters dodging their attacks arguing over who should distract them and who should attack them but then the monsters threw some energy at them and it just exploded Minako and Setsuna went flying in opposite directions one of the monsters went after Minako and the other after Setsuna the monster that went after Sailor Venus pinned her against a tree she struggled to get free but the monsters hold was tight no matter what she did she couldn't get lose Sailor Pluto on the other hand was being forced to back towards the edge of a cliff Minako seeing this knew she had no time to lose and struggled even more but still the monster wouldn't let go Setsuna was even closer to the edge no so desperate to save her friend Minako kicked the monster and he let go then she shouted "Venus crescent beam" and the monster was destroyed then Minako ran over to Setsuna and the other monster and while running shouted "Venus love and beauty shock" which destroyed that monster but also knocked Setsuna of the edge of the cliff Minako rushed forward and when Setsuna lost grip of the edge of the cliff and was about to fall to her death she was caught by Minako "Venus you saved me why" Setsuna asked her friend and fellow sailor soldier "because you're my friend Pluto and I never turn my back on a friend" Minako replied smiling at her Setsuna simply returned the smile and was pulled up.

Rei and Michiru

Rei and Michiru were arguing over which way to go to escape the monsters currently they were running straightforward but Rei thought it would be better to run left but Michiru thought it would be better to run right just then a blue fire sort of thing appeared they backed away then tried to run in opposite directions but the blue spread to where they tried to go so they backed away once again until they stood back to back then the blue fire spread so it was behind the two monsters Michiru knew the fire had to go so she used "deep submerge" and Rei threw one of those spiritual papers at it the deep submerge exploded and the fire was put out then Rei used "Mars flam sniper" and shot it at the monsters and they were defeated.

Ami and Haruka

Ami and Haruka like all the others were running from two monsters while arguing over what to do about it these two were arguing about how to kill the monsters in general eventually though since Ami doesn't have as much stamina as Haruka does she started to slow done one of the monsters was about to slash her into pieces when "world shaking" hit it and killed it the other monster however had managed to sneak behind Haruka and she hadn't noticed so Ami used "Mercury aqua rhapsody" to hit the monster and kill it and somehow leave Haruka completely unharmed.

Hotaru and Makoto

Unlike all the others Makoto and Hotaru weren't instead there were surrounded by many many MANY monsters "what are we going to do we're surrounded" Hotaru asked worry etched in her voice "I don't know Hotaru" Makoto told her sadly then a bunch of screams of attacks were heard

"DEAD SCREAM" (Setsuna AKA Sailor Pluto)

"DEEP SUBMERGE" (Michiru AKA Sailor Neptune)

"WORLD SHAKING" (Haruka AKA Sailor Uranus)

"VENUS LOVE AND BEUTY SHOCK" Minako AKA Sailor Venus)

"MARS FLAME SNIPER" (Rei AKA Sailor Mars)

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY" (Ami AKA Sailor Mercury)

The six attacks came out of nowhere and absolutely dominated those monsters they were killed easily and Hotaru and Makoto were very glad to see the other Sailor Soldiers "well it's about time we found sailor moon don't you think" Makoto said the others nodded and walked towards the old looking house and since it was old and very easy to get into they just walked straight in "welcome sailor scouts I'm surprised you made it this far but to save you're princess you must kill me" Helena's voice was heard saying "Where are you" Minako asked looking around Ami pulled out her computer to find where she was while the other sailor scouts shot their attacks in random directions "Found her" Ami said proudly "Shabon Spray" she yelled and the room was covered in mist "Minako do you think you could use Venus love me chain to tie her up" Ami asked Minako she simply nodded and did as told Helena was tied up "Rei" Ami said she didn't even need to tell her what to do as she caught on to what she was doing already she threw on of those paper things at Helena and it damaged her a little then Makoto finished her of with "Jupiter oak evolution" Helena was killed and Usagi was freed.

A while later back at the outers house

"Were glad you're free again Usagi-Chan" Minako said while all the others nodded their heads in agreement "I'm glad you're not arguing anymore" Usagi said smiling at them "us too" they said together.

_**Sakura: Well that's all for this chapter I hope you liked it this chapter kind of showed how strong the friendship between the scouts are and that they can defeat a powerful enemy without Sailor moon.**_


End file.
